The Symbotic Villian Alliance
by ZayZilla45
Summary: This was during the events of MHA: Endgame, Toga made her escape after Ronin and Midoriya duke it out, with Toga soon encountering a man in his 20s who didn't seem much but in the literal inside, has something dark lurking in the shadows... But this man wasn't just a person who killed because he wanted to... he actually wanted to not hurt innocents warning: Contains Lemons
1. Introduction: Welcome

**Author's Note: Hey guys welcome to the spinoff series, now if you are new here I'm the author of MHA:Endgame, a crossover between avengers endgame where midoriya and the avengers go to save the universe to bring back their friends, this whole spinoff idea was hinted in chapter 2 "Blood shifter" where Toga went face to face with Ronin, And since izuku midoriya interfered with the fight causing Toga to escape, and now we're here and if you guessed it good job, the marvel character whos the protagonist is one of the best marvel characters ever and is my favorite of all time, Venom! I've always wanted to do this guy for a long time, but no only is this my first story for venom but here's a little twist, There's gonna be a lemon involved and for you people who've been here enough know what a lemon is, I never saw myself as a erotic writer but my goal is to be better at everything as a writer, yes it may be weird that one story is a lemon while the other one is more of a action packed drama, however I didn't say there wouldn't be lemons down the road in MHA: Endgame but I'm not making any promises so for now this story would contain lemons but those lemons won't be in every single chapter, I need to make a story here, not have you people bring in a box of tissues and read spanking the monkey, I want to make a compelling Venom story in the my hero academia universe, it won't be just venom who'll appear but there will be more characters down the line and even cameos from the MHA: Endgame story, so look forward to that, and yeah that's all I gotta say, what's the story gonna be about? well look forward for chapter 1 coming soon, and thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 1:The Most Unlikely Encounter

**Author's Note: Welcome to the first chapter of this spinoff crossover, and also to warn you guys, if you haven't read my story or seen endgame then turn back now, Also I'll be taking requests of stories so if you want to give me a suggestion PM me and we'll discuss about it, but for now enjoy the story! **_Japan 2018_It was late at night even though the snap happened and people disappeared criminals were still a huge problem, but more villains saw as more an advantage since alot of Pro Heroes have disappeared as a door slammed opened at a Forensics laboratory as a bloody injuried innocent civilain flew out from the doorway onto the floor with a bunch of people with similar matching outfits with some weird looking half masks came out as one of them finish off the dying man on the ground getting some crates into a van and driving off

A shadow of a person was standing on top of a building and he was looking over at the van seemingly is about to follow it as the van enters a warehouse and then closing the doors leading the van in as one of them came out of the group and started to speak "Boss...we have those blood samples you requested, all of them blood samples of other pro heroes and others around the city" he says as a figure with a hood approaches the crates

The person was definitely female but her face wasn't shown due to the hood's shadow overcasting her face as she opened it grabbing a blood vial from one of the crates "Excellent...with this much blood we can easily start doing what All for One tried to accomplish" she said giggling sounding awfully familar

Suddenly the lights of the warehouse start flickering as the woman looked around "So it is true...there is a man whos going around killing villains" she said as she's heard of a Man who popped out of nowhere since the snap that started killing villains everywhere in japan, on the news he was claimed a vigilante with rumors going around that he use to be a former member of the earth's mightest heroes...the avengers as the lights go out hearing grunts and screams then the lights turning back on

All of the men working for the woman layed there dead, chopped in half or sliced into pieces "I'll have to admit...you sure have a taste when it comes to killing" she said looking at the figure standing at the light the figure then point his sword towards the woman

"Blood Shifter...a former member of the league of villains and a well known criminal here in this city...getting your head will serve a nice bounty" he said glaring at her the man wearing of what looks like a modern ninja look except with yellow streaks on the outlines of the costume

"And you're Ronin...I presume and please blood shifter is just a name civilians say at the fright of me just call me...-" she removed her hood showing a familiar woman,she had blond hair with a hairstyle that she had before with her eyes being a bright amber color wearing a mask that had tubes that she uses to activate her quirk "Himiko Toga" she said grinning

"Well I don't care what the fuck your name is because I'm gonna instantly forget it when your blood poors onto the cold floor" Himiko laughed a bit "Funny I was just about to say the SAME THING!" she charges at Ronin with a long dagger as Ronin deflected it with his own sword holding against each othef as they had a blade fight.

Himiko was too fast to hit and made it difficult to hit her, but Ronin was too hard to hit considering his armor and his major defense, Himiko jumped all around the place trying to catch an opening for ronin as she bounces across the wall slashing towards Ronin. Ronin barely escapes the slash but it left a cut on his right cheek as Himiko giggled creepily "How did that feel hu-" a arrow suddenly comes towards her as she moved out the way, the arrow sticking to the wall "W-what!" she says as she had a blade up to her neck

"It's over...You're no more" Ronin said as Himiko shook realizing she might die here after all she's done to bring the league of villains redemption it looks like it was the end of the road for her. She closed her eyes about to accept her death as a huge crash was heard as Ronin turned around seeing Midoriya standing there

"I finally caught you in the act!" He said as he had an angered look on his face Himiko gasped blushing "Ahhhh~!! Izuku baby i knew you'd come for me!" she said as Ronin smacked her knocking her out as he puts her down on the floor "You don't understand what's going on here kid...the world has changed" He said putting his sword back on his back

Midoriya clinched his fist "That doesn't mean you have to kill people Hawkeye" the name echoed in Ronin's head as he instantly got pissed "DO NOT EVER...MENTION THAT NAME..." Midoriya looked on "Look what happened to you...you went from being an Avenger to killing for money...what caused you to do this?" Ronin looked on as he reached his back "It's none of your concern" He said as he threw down a smoke bomb making his escape "HEY!!" Midoriya yelled out going after him as Toga woke up seeing that the two of them are distracted as she ran away escaping.

She kept running eventually escaping the entire area as she pants heavily standing there as she heard some noise whipping out her daggar "Listen you Ronin prick I'm none of your concern no more stop following me!!" she said growling, she was clearly pissed at this point especially with him comedically pimp slapping the shit out of as a voice was heard "Lady relax I'm just here to to find some of my dropped money in the drainage" it sounded behind her as a dark brown haired man who looked like he was in his early 20s was laying on the floor sticking his hand out of a sewer, he had a bit of a beard going on, but overall the guy looked like a sweaty mess of a man as toga bent her knees towards him "Seriously you're digging your hand in a sewer just for a few change" The kid looked back at the woman "yeah, how am i suppose to catch the bus?" he asked as toga squeezed her nose temple sighing "Look I can drive you home pal, i need to kinda go home myself and sleep" the man stood up "thank god...thank you" he said shaking her hand as she got gross out "ew ew ew!" she took offf her gloves and her hood showing her casual school girl outfit she always worn "wash your hands next time dick!" The guy puts his hands up "Yeah, im sorry about that"

Toga couldn't help but glare as she puts up her wrist pressing a button on her watch as a vehicle drops right in front of her,it was a nice looking sports care except it had blood stains all over "well get in kid because I'm about to leave your ass behind" she said as the guy got in and told her where he needed to go "So...you're new around here aren't ya? whats your name?" she asked "Yes and the names Edward Brock Jr. Or just eddie brock for short"

"Eddie Brock huh? sounds pretty new york to me" Toga said looking through the rearview mirror "yeah I'm from brooklyn exactly but moved to San Francisco" Toga smiled "And now japan, eh? Well maybe you'll be lucky and be lucky fot talents"she said adjusting the mirror "You're quirkless...right" Eddie brock nods as he started hearing it again...

"**_Food..._**" Eddie took deep breaths "are we almost there?" he asked as she nods just around the corner she said as she dropped him off as she pulled up her window "wait you forgot your tip" Eddie as confused as Toga gave him a stack of 10k as he looked at it "where did you get this?" he asked as toga smirks "For doing 'Ground' work, Mr. Brock I know who you really are...call me by this number if you want that job...you won't regret it" she said dropping the card in his hands, she was a ignorant girl but she knew alot about villains outside japan, even if venom isn't considered to be a villain she knows he'll call for money, If only she was the one making these decision just to see venom rip her clothes and thrust his tongue into her- She almost lost her train of thought almost hitting a car as she sighed in relief but then huffed "I don't deserve this type of shit" she muttered driving off into the city, since all her men are dead, she might as well start fresh with a new squad and she knows exactly how to use brock and she thinks 'He' would like the thought of that

**Author's Notes: Yeah I know the first half was a summary of the blood shifter chapter but then again,that's what it was suppose to be, a sequel, now with that being said, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading! **


	3. Update on this story and it's future

**Hey guys i wanted to make a chapter but right now I really am feeling a little down and having doubt on my story, when I was young i always had a dream of crossing over my favorite shows and create them in reality through writing. On a piece of paper it sounds like a nice dream i had but then I realize its not as easy as I think. My Stories were mean't to not only entertain myself but to entertain you, but however mistakes that I know alot of people pointed out started getting through my head and it made me think: "What the fuck am I doing?"****That there really mess up my head to the point where I stood up all night thinking about that and stress about it, I mean I graduated highschool and I can't even make a proper paragraph like who am I to make this mess and for people to get their eyes and brains hurt over what I wrote, you could say I don't take criticism and you're right, Criticism is suppose to help me do better but I don't know why but this seriously made me think about my life, and honestly I think I need to get this pressure off soon as possible so for now on till this day, The symbiotic Villain alliance story is being put on hold until further notice, it's not gonna end don't worry but it's for the best and in the future when i recover I'll have no problem of continuing the story...thank you for reading and I hope you understand...**


End file.
